gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Swan Song
Swan Song is the 14th episode of Season 3 of Gilmore Girls. Synopsis Lorelai takes Manhattan with Alex, Sookie, and Jackson. But she's concerned about leaving Rory and Jess alone. Not to worry. After the young lovers have a major blowout at Emily's, Jess walks out. Starring :Lauren Graham as Lorelai Gilmore :Alexis Bledel as Rory Gilmore :Keiko Agena as Lane Kim :Melissa McCarthy as Sookie St. James :Scott Patterson as Luke Danes :Liza Weil as Paris Geller :Jared Padalecki as Dean Forester :Milo Ventimiglia as Jess Mariano :Sean Gunn as Kirk Gleason :and Kelly Bishop as Emily Gilmore Special Guest Star :Billy Burke as Alex Lesman'''Last appearance of Alex Lesman '''Guest starring :Liz Torres as Miss Patty :Emily Kuroda as Mrs. Kim :Jackson Douglas as Jackson Belleville :Adam Brody as Dave Rygalski :Todd Lowe as Zack Van Gerbig :John Cabrera as Brian Fuller Music :in a young man's mind | MOONEY SUZUKI :one for my baby | FRANK SINATRA :baba o'riley | THE WHO :new york mining disaster | THE BEE GEES Photos 213264.jpg 314lukejess.jpeg 314advice.jpeg 314boat.jpeg Swansong.jpeg 314.jpg 314luke.jpeg Gilmorisms MUSIC *Creed *Amy Grant LITERATURE *The Holy Barbarians by Lawrence Lipton FILM *Easter Parade *Lord of the Rings *Footloose *The Little Rascals *Monty Python and the Holy Grail *Gone with the Wind POP CULTURE :Lorelai – Hey, you know what Gran needs? :Emily – What? :Lorelai – A fella. :Rory – With or without an umbrella. :Lorelai – It's like a Dean Martin roast. :Rory – Those are never funny to me. :Lorelai – Yeah. They're mean. :Rory – Except for Don Rickles. :Lorelai – You and Dean have mutual friends in common that Rory and I don't? Who would that be? The Talbots, or that senior partner at Deloitte & Touche? :Jess – Find somebody who vaguely resembles me, take him. Just don't kiss him goodnight. :Rory – That's not going to work. :Jess – Andy Warhol did it all the time. :Miss Patty – Kind of like what Elaine Stritch did on Broadway, but without the bitterness. :Miss Patty – Did you know that I once met the great Bette Davis? I was a chorus girl in a bus-and-truck tour of Guys and Dolls. Beantown. I love that town. :Luke – Saw Hairspray last week. :Lorelai – I cannot picture you watching Hairspray. :Luke – It was okay. I liked The Producers better. :Lorelai – Aren't we just a Broadway baby? :Lorelai – I came up here for a book. It's one of Luke's. :Jess – Well, if it doesn't have Encyclopedia Brown in the title, that narrows it down a lot. :Luke – Rory and Jess? :Lorelai – No. Ben and J. Lo. :Lorelai – I knew each piece of clothing I had to bring, down to the Spice Girls necklace I plan to wear Saturday morning for breakfast because we agreed to keep it a little whimsical. :Rory – So, not your Jonas Salk necklace. :Lorelai – Then after, he and Paulie are hitting the Bada Bing. :Rory – Your stretchy jeans and your Bunny Ranch T-shirt. :Lorelai – You're guaranteed a great Norma Desmond-style breakfast the next morning. :Alex – I saw Moose Murders. This stinks worse. :Jess – Get a clue, Columbo. Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 3